


Il Mio Per Sempre Amante

by TheWritingDork



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking (but it's like quick and drinking water), Character Turned Into Vampire, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a vampire, Kurapika had learned throughout his prolonged life how to control his new urges. When he fell for Leorio though, a medical student at Yorknew University, he slipped up; unknowingly to either, when getting a bit too frisky one night together, a hickey from Kurapika turned out to be an accidental vampire bite, one worse than for Kurapika's feeding needs. Leorio, though, a nonbeliever of things of vampires and the likes, mistakes the developing symptoms for nothing as time passes on until one night... (Inspired by this post: http://chainedintimacy.tumblr.com/post/136602469913/cipollakate-nickthepigeon )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Mio Per Sempre Amante

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fanfic piece to HxHBB and I hope you all enjoy! When my artist posts a picture, I'll edit this and add a note at the end so you can see their lovely artwork! :D Now please enjoy!!

Sheets were haphazardly tossed over two bodies, only their lower halves covered now as they pressed close to one another. Hands wandered up and down bodies as their lips met, and the sound it made filled the room with the occasional gasp or moan filling the room. The world around them seemed lost to them, unimportant; they were focused solely on the other that their bare chests were pressed against. 

Eventually, the plumper of the two pairs of lips parted, panting for a moment before the owner was filled with the need to shift to where he was kissing. They did just that, shifting to kiss down the tan, freckled cheeks to the jawline, easily moving down to the neck as he continued to kiss, mouthing over the skin as well. 

"Shit, Kurapika," cursed the one who was being kissed, head tilting unconsciously to give the blond kissing him up more room. Unknowing to the taller of the two, it filled Kurapika with more of a drive to continue, but he wanted to make sure the other was alright with him going further. 

"Are you OK if we go further, Leorio?" His voice was low, the melodic tone even more captivating than normal, which would be shocking to anyone, including Leorio himself. Warmth spread in his cheeks before he nodded, an arm around the shorter's waist gently squeezing. 

"Yes, I'm OK with it. Are you though?" he asked in return, using his other hand to run along the smooth, somewhat chiller skin of his boyfriend. Kurapika unconsciously leaned into the action, his eyes shutting as he felt the urge returning in his belly, though he tried to shove it down. No, Leorio wasn't a snack, he was his boyfriend for fuck’s sake. He had been able to control his urges, he drank his mug of blood before all of this. It was just him and Leorio, and his stupid instincts wouldn't ruin this. At least, that was what Kurapika tried to tell himself. 

"Yes, I am." With that, their lips met again, bodies chest-to-chest as the sheets were tugged further above the two bodies. 

"Just tell me if you want to stop or slow down," was all that was said before the sheets were fully tugged over the two, Kurapika on top and tugging the blanket once Leorio was finished speaking his piece. With that, the room was filled with the sounds of gasping and moaning, no more actual words needing to be exchanged for the rest of the night, loving bites and more exchanged, as well as something neither of the two expected. 

 

The days that followed this intimate night were different than what either of the two would think. One of the things that happened was that Leorio seemed to be staying up later than normal. For a medical student, this was normal, but he typically went to bed by two most nights, three at the latest. He was insisted to do so by a daily reminding call or text from Kurapika since he too would stay up all night. Why he did was for different reasons than Leorio thought, no it wasn't insomnia like he said. 

Every night would carry a different reason. "Why are you up at four in the morning, Leorio?" Kurapika asked the second night after their intimate time together. 

"Sorry, I just saw that they put up more episodes for The Walking Dead and I wanted to catch up," was his answer. Of course, he was scolded and told to sleep, his body would be pissed at him in the morning if he didn't. Leorio ended up agreeing to it, but when he laid in bed, he couldn't sleep whatsoever. That was how things continued for a while, though he figured he just drank too many energy drinks or had too much caffeine, and the day naps didn't help either. 

During the next few days, he also seemed to get cravings. They were sudden and they were intense. It was weird too, since he never really craved pizza rolls before, but now he wanted them for every meal. 

Kurapika seemed to think it was odd as well, talking with him about it after classes on the third day, walking back to the blond's apartment. "So you've been... craving pizza rolls?"

"Mhmm, for a few days now," was his reply as he adjusted the hat on his head. He had also been getting a bad sunburn, and he figured maybe it was because he kept staying inside and hadn't been exposed to the sun in forever. "I've had them for dinner every night the past two days."

"Well we aren't having those tonight. I've been saving some cash up for some pizza with sausages, and I'd figure you'd like that." He gently squeezed the hand he held of his boyfriend, thumb running across Leorio's knuckle skin. "Does that sound alright?"

Leorio nodded in agreement then, even if his stomach still yearned for the taste of pepperoni pizza rolls. The sausages and actual pizza sixes could work as a decent substitute though. Even if they weren't small and bite-sized, it could work. 

The two continued to talk on the way back to Kura's apartment, of tests, classes, projects they hated to do but had to anyway. Once they were in the apartment, Leorio finally took off the hat as well as his jacket since it had been chillier out, though it was also meant to help with the sunburns. He got settled down onto Kurapika's Goodwill-snatched couch, nestling himself there with a quilt that laid over the back while his boyfriend started to order their food from the nearby pizzeria. 

"Yes, the large sausage pizza, one bottle of Mountain Dew, and the breadsticks with the sauces please," was what he confirmed as he walked over to the couch, settling down beside Leorio. An arm was wrapped around Kurapika's waist, and he gladly leaned against him then, nuzzling closer as he finished up the call. "Alright, thank you... Yes, goodbye." 

As he finished the call and hung up, Kurapika put down his phone in exchange for the remote to his television, turning it on to watch some show Leorio was in favor of watching. "Once the pizza gets here, I hope you know that we're going to be watching something different than this crap."

"You're calling The Walking Dead crap?!" 

"Well, it just isn't my type of show, you know," muttered the younger as he grabbed the quilt and moved it so he was underneath it's warmth as well. "It doesn't have a bad plot or anything, but I just don't like watching shows with zombies in it. Zombies themselves cannot possibly exist- they'd deteriorate with decomposition and they really wouldn't be any major threat after the first month or so, and even then I'm stretching it."

"Wow, way to be a party killer." A kiss was placed to the chiller skin of Kurapika's cheek as he tugged him closer. "Of course they can't, but the concept of them and the whole story is really good. Everyone knows zombies won't ever exist, and not vampires or werewolves or fairies either."

"Really? I mean people do when they're younger."

"We're just kids then! We're young, naive, gullible- of course we'll believe in all that stuff. It's fun to do that, but when you grow up, you realize it's all fake." Internally, Kurapika wanted to laugh, but he refused to let Leorio know the truth. It was better to be ignorant to things like that than know the horrors you were being ignorant of. Hell, what would he say if he knew his boyfriend was a vampire? 

Yes, it was better for Leorio to stay ignorant. "Yeah, I guess that's true." 

"Exactly." A kiss was pressed to the top of Kurapika's noggin then before he nuzzled closer. They continued to watch the show on until the doorbell rang, to which the blond scurried over to the door and paid for their food, thanking the delivery person with words and a small tip. 

"Mm, that smells good," Leorio commented as he got up and walked over to the table that the food was set down on. "Did any of the toppings or cheese slide around?"

There was a quick inspection of the pizza before he shook his head, opening the box fully to let the smell fill the apartment. Slices of pizza and breadsticks were placed onto plates as well as containers of sauces. The restaurant always gave one cup of marinara sauce and another of a garlic butter-esque sauce, and Leorio was always going after the latter, so it was placed on his plate. 

"Thank you, babe." A quick peck on the lips was exchanged, especially since they made a deal that once Leorio had his sauce, Kurapika wouldn't kiss him again until he brushed his teeth to the point where the taste of garlic vanished. Of course, the medical student was informed and believed it was because he just despised garlic, and the other planned to keep him thinking that for as long as he could.

It wasn't even a few minutes after they sat down that something happened, something that had Kurapika becoming fearful- Leorio started to spit out his food into his napkin with his skin beginning to itch and redden. "Holy shit!"

"What? What happened?" Kurapika asked, shifting their plates to the coffee table in front of the couch before shifting to check Leorio's arms. The sight had his eyes widening. "Holy shit, what the hell?!"

"Yeah, I know! I don't know what happened, but I just started to eat my breadstick with the garlic butter and then this happened!" Right then and there, Kurapika stiffened, but for only a moment because he didn't want Leorio to worry. Internally, he did begin to panic. 

Were... were one of those love bites more than just a love bite? That's the only explanation for all of these things to be happening- the sudden cravings, his skins irritability to the sun, the late-night binges and day naps, even this reaction to garlic! He didn't want to realize it but he did and knew that he fucked up, and he fucked up badly. This was what he feared he'd do to someone, but not while even doing an intimate action like they did! He must of gotten so carried away that--

"Kurapika."

"Huh?" Leorio's cry of his name snapped him out of his panicking daze, able to see Leorio's worried expression. 

"I said don't worry, I can just get some anti-itch cream. Maybe they changed the recipe and something in there gave me this reaction. I'll be fine." A kiss was placed to Kurapika's cheek before he got up, heading to the bathroom to apply the cream and wrap his arms up for now. 

As he left, Kurapika did his best not to just break down crying right then and there. Luckily, he was able to keep himself calm and composed, to think of Leorio before himself. He needed to be prepared to tell him, to figure out how to help him... Not now though. The real affects, his body truly becoming that of a vampire, would be soon, and he needed time to even remember all of it and to prepare for it himself, mentally and physically. 

"I'm so sorry Leorio..."

"Hm? You didn't know about the shit sauce." Again, it startled the blond as he looked over at him, coming back in with the cream and bandages. "Though I'd appreciate it if you could help me with this. My hands may be steady but I'm still shit at trying to help myself out. Can you?"

"Yeah, of course." He sniffled one last time before taking the cream tube and the gauze, applying the cream and slowly rubbing it into the irritated skin before wrapping it up, all while thinking on how to approach this, to gauge how Leorio may react, and how to react in response. 

 

It was the next day that everything Kurapika remembered had been written down into a little notebook. Mentally, he did his best to prepare himself, whether with dealing with the reactions he expected or trying to mentally prepare for the unexpected. With Leorio himself, he wasn't entirely sure what his reaction would be, but he knew it would more than likely consist of disbelief, denial, and anger for sure within the span of a few minutes to even a few seconds. 

As a new vampire, anger was quite a dangerous thing, especially when they had no blood to drink. He made sure to have a large water bottle filled with the liquid for Leorio to make sure he wouldn't start going crazy. Maybe things would be better if he explained they didn't need to feed too often, only once a week with the size water bottle he carried with him of blood? Probably not, but he could certainly do his best to lighten the whole situation. 

With this in mind, he texted Leorio that he would be coming and be at his doorstep shortly. Honestly, he was already coming up the steps of his apartment to his home, but he needed time to prepare. Since he knew Leorio was an avid peephole-checker, he stood in the stairwell, practicing what he would be saying. He fumbled a few times, but he made sure to continue going, finish up, and restart until he got it down pat what he was initially going to say. Hopefully Leorio wouldn't be pissed or upset enough to interrupt him so that he couldn't finish... That was something he didn't want to consider, but knew he'd have to. 

After about fifteen minutes of practicing, he exited the stairwell and walked down the hall to apartment number 405, knocking once there. He patiently waited outside, smiling up at his boyfriend when the door opened, showing him off in his tank top and loosely-fitting sweatpants. The bandages from the previous day were still wrapped around his arms. "Hey Kurapika. You can come in."

"Hi Leorio." He walked in then, getting onto the tips of his toes- he would never admit to anyone that he had to do this- and kissed his cheek before placing his bag down on the ground. "How are those rashes on your arm doing?" 

"They don't really itch anymore. I was going to remove the bandages and inspect it to see if I needed to do anything else. The rash should have subsided somewhat by now, if not fully, gauging by how much of the sauce I had," reassured Leorio as he patted his boyfriend's back, leading him further into his apartment. 

It left Kurapika without his bag since he had just placed it down. Maybe he could go and get it when the time was right to tell Leorio. Yes, right away wasn't the way to go when explaining this thing to him. It's better to wait and explain a bit later... Right? Maybe he was just prolonging it because he so dearly desired that this wasn't true, but everything was so obvious. Hell, he knew when Leorio sent him pictures of baby bats earlier, saying how cute they were- he hated them before! The previously-named 'rats with wings' were now 'precious little fluff balls that can fly.' Yes, the infatuation towards bats was something that came with being a vampire. It wasn't really anything bad, but it was a definite sign that his boyfriend had turned with this sudden 180-spun opinion. 

"That's good. I was going to ask if you went and got it checked out." That earned him a look that read 'really?' from Leorio. 

"You know I don't have that kind of money. You don't either. Hell, it took you a week or so to save up for that food yesterday." 

"Yeah, but if it's possibly an allergic reaction or something, I would think you would take more action than anti-itch cream and wrapping it up."

Leorio patted the top of Kurapika's head then, as if to reassure him before finally plopping down on his worn-out, thrift shop couch. "If it was more severe, yes, but it wasn't. I just won't have that sauce ever again," was what he concluded before tugging gently at Kurapika to have him sit down beside him, to which he complied. 

The television was turned on and for now, the two watched some television. It wasn't long after that Leorio seemed to get affectionate, nuzzling closer to Kurapika's neck, even pressing a few kisses there. Again, it was another sure-fire sign for Leorio, especially since he typically only did that when things were getting more intimate, never so casual about it. 

"Mm... Leorio, quit it," Kurapika muttered out as he looked down at him. Since he was quieter about it, the medical student must not of heard since he continued going. In response, he spoke up again, louder. "Leorio, stop."

Instantly, Leorio pulled his lips back, clearly looking apologetic as he glanced away for but a moment. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." 

Of course he wouldn't know. Now might of been as good a time as any, even if the quelling anxiousness inside of Kurapika told him to prolong if, that there wasn't a need to do it now. He ignored his anxiety for now as he patted Leorio's cheek. "I'm glad you did stop though, or I would of pushed you off."

"Yeah, of course," Leorio muttered, smiling softly, though he still carried with him how sorry he was. 

Kurapika patted his cheek once more before he stood, excusing himself for a moment before hurrying to get his backpack. Now was as good of a time as any. 

He lugged over the bag by one of the black shoulder straps, sitting down beside Leorio. The blond knew Leorio would curiously be watching him, wondering what he was up to, so he took out his notebook first. Ever so hastily, he opened it to the pages he wrote in the past twenty four hours, skimming it to get the details he needed before shutting it and putting it away, not wanting Leorio to question it. 

Even if he didn't want him to, Leorio questioned him nonetheless. "What's with checking over your notebook? Studying for a test or something?" he asked as he patted beside him on the couch, inviting him to sit back down beside him. 

"Not exactly," he muttered out, sitting back down next to Leorio, legs crossed as he looked over at him. "I need to talk to you about something."

Of course Leorio was confused for but a moment, but just shrugged before smiling invitingly over at him. "Alright, shoot."

Even if he was so open and comfortable with if, Kurapika was still anxious. He took in and let out a few breaths of air before he finally spoke up. If he had a heartbeat, he was sure that it would be racing right now. 

"Leorio, you know all the stuff that's been happening to you? With you having the sunburns, allergic reactions, all that over the past few days? Those aren't just random... It's because you're, well... It's because you got bit by a vampire, by me, but it was completely on accident, from a few nights ago!" 

Leorio sat there, looking up at him before bursting out into laughter. "Oh, that's a good one. I thought there was something seriously wrong," he said, wiping a stray tear from his eye before looking at Kurapika. Instantly, he stopped laughing at the solemn expression his boyfriend held. "... You are joking, right? Because you know all that crap isn't real."

"What else would explain all of those things? I know because I am one Leorio, honest to god," he said, sighing in a defeated manner as he shifted to look at him better. "Look." Tilting his head so his boyfriend could get the best angle to see them, he let his fangs show, tapping on them for emphasis. "See."

"Holy shit, what the... How have I never felt those before?"

"Concealment. Leorio, I told you and I'll say it again: I accidentally turned you a few nights ago," he said, tone apologetic as he looked over at the medical student. "I'd show you your bite, but the mark would of been healed up since I was kissing the spots after."

Kurapika carefully watched Leorio's expression, seeing as it went from lax to more of a blank expression, which worried the blond since Leorio was always so expressive, able to be read like a book. "Leorio?..."

"Why haven't I been craving blood if this is true?" Leorio asked finally as he looked over at Kurapika. 

"Because I bit you and didn't suck the blood out of you as well. It's weird how it all works, but if I just do the bite and don't suck your blood out, it takes time for the blood in your system to be diminished by the venom I inject into you, about a week, and after that is when you crave it and need it. I even brought some with me-"

"Wait wait, you have fucking blood with you?! Like, from someone's body?!"

"Yes, Leorio," he said, holding up his backpack. "Right here. I have a water bottle of if. Vampires only need that much a week, not to have it so often and drink so much like the media sa-" 

Instantly, he shut up as he saw the horrified expression resting on Leorio's face. The taller of the two snatched Kurapika's back faster than he could react, looking inside and snatching the water bottle. It only took him a few moments to unscrew the cap and look inside, his expression only worsening at the sight.

"You... I..." 

"Leorio, calm down," Kurapika murmured out as he reached out, placing his hands on Leorio's on the bottle, though his hands jolted back from him as he tried to do that. 

"How do you expect me to be calm after seeing... after seeing this?!" he practically yelled at him, holding the blood-filled water bottle over in his face. A sigh passed the blond's lips as he went and took it carefully from him, making sure it didn't spill as he screwed the cap tightly back onto it. 

"I didn't. I'm trying my best to help you take this all in as calmly as possible and-" 

"Exactly how am I supposed to take this all calmly?! From what you're saying, I'm a fucking vampire now and you brought a water bottle of blood!"

"Leorio, not so loud."

"I can be as fucking loud as I want, I have a right! I'm a fucking vampire apparently!" he cried out, running his hands angrily through his hair. "It fucking does explain the reaction to the garlic, and why you fucking hate them! Oh my fucking god!"

"Leorio, please, ca-"

"Stop asking me to calm down damnit! There's no fucking way I can be calm!" Before Kurapika could do a thing, Leorio stood. "I'm going to stand outside for a bit, I need to be alone."

"Leorio, that isn't the best ide-" The look Leorio shot Kurapika was enough to shut him up long enough so that the medical student could storm out, slamming the door shut behind himself, and to let that resonate with the blond for a few moments before he realized exactly what happened. Curses passed his lips as he stood, grabbing his backpack and putting the water bottle in it before rushing out after his boyfriend to make sure he didn't get into trouble and was safe. 

 

Down the streets walked Leorio, hands stuffed into his pockets as he angrily grumbled. The sun had finally set by the time Leorio had stormed out so he didn’t need to worry about the sun burning his skin or anything of the sorts. As a result, he just continued to storm along the streets of Yorknew, trying to burn off this anger he held. That anger couldn’t be held well though, especially since the medical student was hungry, and not just for pizza rolls or anything of the sorts.

His temptations only grew stronger as he passed by an unsuspecting person, one who was just minding their own business with earbuds in their ears. They weren’t doing anything wrong, but they just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. As soon as he picked up their scent, something just… overcame Leorio, something primal, and he honestly blacked out as he turned and grabbed the individual by their neck and suddenly shoved them into an alleyway right by, stifling any screeches or cries for help with how his hand clutched their neck.

Squirming in his hold was near impossible since it was so tight. All the poor person could do was clutch and scratch at the tanned hands of their attacker as they were taken into the dark cover of the alley, deeper in before they found they were near immobile from the near death grip that was on their neck; they couldn’t even wiggle their feet that dangled above the ground.

The person was pinned back against the wall, Leorio about to extend his aching fangs to bite into the poor soul’s neck and drain them to fill himself up when Kurapika tackled Leorio away. Obviously the poor civilian just did what any sane person would do- get up and run away as fast as humanly possible.

Before the new vampire could even think about sprawling over and jumping up to run after them, he was pinned down by the elder of the pair, brown eyes narrowed down at Leorio as he was pinned down. Even if the medical student had newborn strength, something that could be considered super strength and deadly to anyone but another vampire, Kurapika had centuries to hone his abilities. Thanks to that, he was able to restrain Leorio, enough so that he could get the water bottle full of blood from his backpack, open it, and get his boyfriend to drink from it.

As he saw him drink it all, relief slowly crossed his features as he saw the black-haired male begin to calm, eventually just lying there. Once the bottle was emptied of all of its contents, it was stuffed back into his backpack before he picked the other student into his arms, a soft frown on his features.

“Leorio, I’m so sorry I did this to you,” he apologized to the unconscious form of his boyfriend, voice weak and shaking before he took a deep breath. Kurapika made sure to hurry back to Leorio’s apartment then, holding him close to make sure that he did not slip from his hold.

 

When Leorio seemed to come to, he was underneath the covers of his bed. Daybreak had come, though it was dimmed due to the blinds that were shut. A long groan passed his lips as his palms came to rub at his eyes, exhaustion and fatigue overcoming him, though he didn’t feel the strong hunger that he did beforehand. Relief spread throughout him at that, his head nuzzling closer to his pillow when the fact did register in his head.

As he relaxed in his comfortable bed, he tried to recall last night, though only could remember up to when he stormed out on Kurapika. That had him frowning, his hand running down his face as he even groaned at the memory.

“Awake?” rang out a voice from the doorway, having Leorio jump where he laid and nearly fell out of bed.

“Kurapika! Don’t do that!” he cried out as the blond walked into the room, though his voice dropped in volume when he saw the worry that was easily written across the other’s face. Leorio kept his eyes locked onto his form as Kurapika sat down on the edge of his bed, shifting to sit criss-cross as they now faced one another.

“I… I want to apologize again,” began the blond as he looked Leorio in the eyes, remorse evident in his eyes. “I really fucked up everything for you now. You’re now immortal because of me- well, unless you’re stabbed through the heart or your brains are ripped out or something, but you know what I mean. All of these terrible symptoms and side effects are going to happen and it’s going to suck majorly. I ruined your life, everything, and I can’t do anything to fix this. This is why I never got close to people, why when we met you thought I was cold and distant, and now you know why! I never wanted this to happen to anyone, not because of me! I didn’t want someone else to suffer what I have to suffer through! If you never want to see me again, that’s fine, but at least let me help you through this process first and get comfortable with what you will have to deal with first, like getting you apart of the blood drive to get free blood and to know other vampires so you aren’t lonely, and then I’ll be out of your hair fore-“

Not expected to be cut off, Kurapika stared at the Spanish vampire that was now hugging him, nearly clutching onto him, hands hesitant and unsure if to return the gesture. “Kurapika, I… this really does suck, you’re right, but I still care for you, you know? I think I was just really hungry last night and I’m guessing you fixed that and brought me home. I still want you to be here with  
me after you help me deal with all this crap that comes with being a vampire, yeah? I love you… I love you so much.”

Hands clutched onto Leorio so tightly then, holding him close as tears fell freely from Kurapika’s eyes, face burying into the crook of his neck where the mark from before was now gone, just like the bite mark he received oh so long ago had done. “I love you too Leorio, so god damn much… We’ll get through this together.”

“Mhmm. Now you won’t be able to get rid of me,” Leorio said with a soft smile, pressing a soft kiss to Kurapika’s temple before just sitting there with his vampire boyfriend, just taking in this moment of where they became lovers forever.


End file.
